Joseph (Fanon, SML)/Soupywolf5
Summary Joseph "His Friend From School" is a homeless Koopa Troopa who's had a pretty not great life, as his real parents are completely unknown having seemingly abandoned him, his adoptive mother left after winning the lottery, his father died, and a plethora of other horrible things. He also spent several years living in a run-down, haunted, abandoned trailer thinking that he had killed his mother. So he's pretty mentally unstable having numerous problems (and dying over a dozen times probably didn't help), however Bowser Junior helped him get a new place to live and he seems to be getting better. Statistics Tier: 8-C, 'Likely '''High 6-A | 8-C, '''Likely '''High 6-A, '''Possibly '''Higher | 8-C, '''Likely '''High 6-A, '''Possibly '''Higher | 8-C, '''Likely '''High 6-A, Low 2-C '''with the past machine '''Name: '''Joseph "His Friend From School" '''Origin: 'SuperMarioLogan 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''10 '''Classification: '''Koopa '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (Is the same species as Bowser Junior who's father is 300 years old), Immortality (Type 2, & 3 survived having his head cut off twice and having it taped on backwards), Resurrection (Death doesn't matter to any SML characters as they just come back to life shortly after dying and even if Joseph were to be killed permanently he would just wind up in Hell where he could just leave, has died 13 times), Toon Force, Inorganic Physiology (Is full of a mix of cotton and flesh, can apparently get drunk off of root beer), Regeneration (Mid, has healed from having his spine snapped in half twice as well as having all the bones in his body broken, and having his head cut off and taped back on), Breaking the Fourth Wall, possible Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2 Said he hasn't eaten in weeks which seems to indicate that he doesn't really need to and survived for a year inside of Bowser Junior's intestines), Vehicular Mastery (Participated in and nearly won a Mario-Kart style Go-Kart race) | Same as before | Same as before plus Fire Manipulation (Can light his whole body on fire), possible Transmutation (Both Cody and Bowser Jr. demonstrated the ability to fire lasers that turn people into popcorn and Joseph might also have the ability) | Same as before plus Wish Granting with the Burger, Time Manipulation, Summoning, and Time Paradoxal Resistance with the Past Machine (Can summon objects from the past without altering history in any way), Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Law Manipulation, and Sound Manipulation with the Remote (Can stop, reverse, and accelerate time, as well make a person entirely unable to speak English, only spanish, and make them unable to produce sound in any way) 'Attack Potency: Building level '(Can harm Cody), Likely '''Multi-Continent level | Building level, Likely Multi-Continent level, Possibly Higher '(Unknown if he is physically any stronger) '| Building level, Likely Multi-Continent level, possibly Higher | Building level, Likely Multi-Continent level Physically, Universe level+ 'with the Past Machine (Can summon the Big Bang) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic, with Massively Hypersonic+ '''reactions (Comparable to Cody) | 'Relativistic '(Ran from Pensacola, Florida to Mexico And back in a short timeframe) | '''Massively Hypersonic, with Massively Hypersonic+ 'reactions Possibly '''Higher '| '''Massively Hypersonic, with Massively Hypersonic+ 'reactions 'Lifting Strength: Above Average Human '(Comparable to Cody) 'Striking Strength: Building class, Likely Multi-Continent class '''| '''Building class, Likely Multi-Continent class | Building class, Likely Multi-Continent class '''| '''Building class, Likely Multi-Continent class Durability: Building level (Can take hits from Cody), Likely Multi-Continent level | Building level, Likely Multi-Continent level, Possibly Higher (Unknown if he is physically any more durable) | Building level, Likely Multi-Continent level, possibly Higher | Building level, Likely Multi-Continent level Stamina: 'High (Comparable to Cody is the most athletic of the trio) 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range physically, Universal+ with the past Machine (Can reach anywhere through time) 'Standard Equipment: None Optional Equipment: * Light-saber (A green light-saber) * Go-Kart (A green Go-Kart capable of dodging lightning) * The Past Machine (One of Cody's inventions that brings objects from the past) * The Burger (A burger that when a bite is taken from it grants the consumer one wish) * The Remote (A TV remote that has various odd effects) '''Intelligence: '''Average (Has survived by himself without a home for years) '''Weaknesses: '''Mentally unstable | Lost his powers after Bowser Junior shocked Cody however this was likely due to the nature of their powers | Is still hurt by the fire he creates | Mentally unstable '''Key: '''Base | Superpowers 1 | Superpowers 2 | with Equipment Category:Soupywolf5 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2